decision that changed the world
by ChAOtiC ReApEr
Summary: What if Dumbledore changed his mind when dropping Harry of at the Dursleys. What if he listened to Minerva. one shot.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.**

**I know this one shot was uploaded before in my HHR oneshot story but today I kind of pissed of my brother and he in his infinite wisdom saw fit to log onto my account and delete that story.**

**I thought about this at work today and I don't know if this has been done before so here is my shot at it**.

**The decision that changed the world**

It was a quite night on Privet Drive and it all seemed calm outside. It was about ten minutes past eleven and not a soul was on the streets. All the houses had their lights of with their inhabitants fast asleep. Suddenly as if appearing from thin air an old man appeared. He was wearing the most oddest of clothes. If he were to wear it during the day he would have been shunned by the people. He was wearing what looked to be a robe, it was a dark purple and was covered in silver stars, he wore black boots which appeared to be made of some exotic leather, he had the longest beard you would have ever seen, it was pure white and was tucked into his belt, his hair was also white and was very long. He wore half moon spectacles and if you were to look into his eyes you would have seen them twinkling merrily, his name was Albus Dumbledore.

He walked calmly on as if he had not a care in the world but with a sad smile on his face. As he walked on the pavement he pulled out what looked like a lighter but when he clicked it all the lights on the street flew into it.

He walked up to No. 4 and saw a large tabby cat sitting on the wall. He chuckled "I should have known you would have been here professor McGonagall." Immediately the large cat turned into a woman as if by magic. She wore a green robe and had a stern face that would have made a brave man tremble in fear. She had her hair in a bun and wore what appeared to be a witch's hat, her name was Minerva McGonagall.

"Of course I would be here, ever since I heard what happened I knew you would come here but Albus tell me is it true, are they dead?" she said her face softening and a sad look on her face.

"Alas my dear professor it is true they are dead." Albus replied with a forlorn look on his face.

"And the boy they say he survived, that he stopped you know who?" Minerva replied with some hope in her voice.

"Professor McGonagall you of all people should realize that fear in the name only brings fear in the person but yes the boy is alive and he did defeat Voldemort."

Minerva was shocked; she could not comprehend how the boy did what the most powerful wizard alive could not. "were is he, were will he live." Minerva said with a questioning look on her face as if expecting him to pull a baby out of his robe.

"Hagrid is bringing him and he will stay here with his aunt and uncle. He will be protected by the ancient wards as it was his mother who died to save him, so he will be protected by her blood."

"Are you insane Albus." Minerva exploded red in the face with anger "these are the worst kind people I have ever laid my eyes on. You know that they hate magic, they would treat him badly."

Albus made to retort but for some reason he held back and thought about what Minerva said. For some reason he began thinking of all the times that he had asked Minerva for any advice and realized that every time she gave it, it proved to be the correct advice to follow. It was as if something was compelling him to follow what Minerva said.

As he was lost in his thoughts Minerva was thinking of the day she spent watching the family, ever since she heard the rumor in the morning, she had he suspicions that Albus would send the child here. The family appeared to be as normal as you can get but inside they were totally different, the child was spoilt rotten and got anything he asked for and she knew that when he grew up he would be a bully, the mother Petunia was a horsed faced woman who hated her sister with a passion and would treat Harry badly just because of his mother and also because he had magic which she hated above all and finally the giant oaf Vernon that man was as greedy as a man could get and she was sure that the Potters would have had a trust fund set up to pay Harry's guardians and Vernon would take Harry in just for the money and treat him like dirt.

As both professors were lost in thought they both somehow never hear Hagrid arrive atop a flying motorbike. Hagrid was huge; he was easily taller than any man on earth and was wide as three. He got off the bike and went towards the two professors. Both jumped in shock but soon recorved as they realized it was Hagrid. "Hello professors, I brought him here safe and sound, pulled him out of the rubble myself, little tyke slept as we were crossing Bristol." Hagrid said in a gruff voice.

He handed a bundle of blankets to Minerva; she opened them and saw a small baby with a tuft jet black hair and on his forehead a thin lightning bolt scar. She looked at Albus and saw him looking at the scar with a frown on his face.

Albus meanwhile was still thinking about what Minerva said. 'Was he condemning the boy to years of living a miserable life? Was it for the greater good?' these thoughts ran through his mind as he saw the boy, he looked so much like his father when he was a baby and that scar, that was where it happened, it was were the piece of Voldemort lay and that is when he made the decision that would change the fate of the whole wizarding world.

"I believe that you are right Minerva, young Harry would not live a very happy life here, Lily never spoke well of her sister and I realize now that she would not want him to stay here." Albus spoke quietly so as to not disturb the boy.

A shocked Minerva could not believe what she was hearing Albus Dumbledore was actually following her advice on such an important matter." Where will he stay then?" she asked still in shock.

"Professor what about Sirius Black, when I went to pick up Harry he was there, he wanted to take him but I told him you wanted to put him in a safe home. It was he who gave me the bike before he went of mumbling something about catching a traitorous rat." Hagrid said quickly trying to help place the young boy away from the people in no. 4 Privet Drive.

"Black, wasn't he there secret keeper, he betrayed them, he would most likely kill young Harry." Exclaimed Minerva.

"I don't think so Minerva, you see while I did cast the Fidelius Charm it was one of Lily's making, it was modified so that they would be able to change the secret keeper after it was cast and what from what Hagrid just said I believe that they did change it to Peter Pettigrew, you see not many knew that the Marauders were animagus and Peter was a rat and I believe that Peter has betrayed them." Albus said slowly shocked that he knew that information.

Minerva was shocked beyond anything for the second time in one hour. As she processed what Albus had said she realized that Hagrid had said that Sirius had gone to get Peter. "Hagrid I need you to find Sirius immediately before he does something stupid, go check Diagon Alley, Hogsmead and all his usual haunts and then bring him to Hogwarts."

Hagrid immediately left on his motorbike to find him leaving the two professors behind with baby Harry. Minerva immediately took Harry, gave Albus a smile before apparating them away.

Albus just stood there for a while and realized that whatever plan he had for the boy had just been shattered in the past hour but instead of disappointment he felt happiness for doing the right thing and knew that this was for the greater good. He walked onto the pavement with a spring in his step and pulled out his put outer, he then released out all the light back into their right full places, his last thoughts before apparating away was how could he have known all that knowledge about Lily's charm and the marauders and how was he so easily swayed from his decision of letting Harry stay here but he let it go and just apparated away not knowing that they were two people watching him with smiles on their faces.

"Wow that was much easier than expected, you think he will now tell the truth now and be the real leader of the light."

"I hope so we didn't come back all this way from a broken future for nothing, now what's next on our list?"

"I think we need to see Sirius and use a little compulsion charm so that he stays near your house and then we will go to your house and put some protection up, then it's all up to fate."

"You do know that we are actually acting like Albus manipulating people and do you think that our younger selves will end up together?"

"yes well we are really doing this for the greater good and yes we have looked at the soul bond book at the ministry and saw the names their so don't worry love and besides you are leaving your diary with your younger self so they'll know what the future holds and what will happen between them."

"Hmm you right, I love you Harry Potter."

"And I love you Hermione Potter."

**If anyone wants to use it as a start to their story feel free to do so but please pm me with your idea.**

**Also I have 2 rules if you do want to use it 1. It must be HHR and 2. It must have Weasly bashing.**

**Thank you and please R&R**


End file.
